


Mamma Mia: The Secret Service

by sherrinholmes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Sexual Tension, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrinholmes/pseuds/sherrinholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy had held his one invite, racking his brain for the right person, the person who could help him fix all this, he had looked down to the medal he wore on chain around his neck, and had written down the address it bore. There was no name on the gold backing, only a six digit number and an address. That he’d get any response at all was a long shot, but who didn’t accept a wedding invitation, right? And if he was going to have to sit through an entire ceremony holding back his barf, he was going to do so knowing he’d tried his hardest to stop his mum from marrying Dean. </p><p> </p><p>A Mamma Mia/Kingsman crossover AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankiefasthands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiefasthands/gifts).



His mum was actually going to marry that bloke. Dean, was his name, and he was a real piece of scum in Eggsy's mind. But, the invitations had been sent, and try as he might, Eggsy hadn’t been able to stop the wedding. He had been able to interfere slightly, though, because if he was going to have to sit through an entire ceremony holding back his barf, he was going to do so knowing he’d tried his hardest to change the situation.

His mum had allowed him one invite.

“It’s going to be a small wedding,” was the excuse she gave him. But Eggsy knew it was because Dean had told her any more invites and Eggsy and his friends would be crashing the wedding. To be fair, that was probably true, but Eggsy didn’t need more invites to make that happen. It was clear Dean hadn’t forgotten the car incident. But in this case, Eggsy would need a bit more help than just his friends. So, when Eggsy had held his one invite, racking his brain for the right person, the person who could help him fix all this, he had looked down to the medal he wore on chain around his neck, and had written down the address it bore. There was no name on the gold backing, only a six digit number and an address. Eggsy had always found that to be rather odd. That he’d get any response at all was a long shot, but who didn’t accept a wedding invitation, right? Eggsy could remember being told to use the numbers on the back in a time of need. Well, he needed all of the help he could get to stop his mum from marrying Dean.

~~~

When Harry opened up his mail over his morning cup of tea, he hadn’t expected to find a wedding invitation hidden in the pile of correspondence. He could think of no one he knew who was engaged, and would have placed the letter aside as an error of the mailing system had he not noticed the number written above his address where his name should have been. _If you are ever in any trouble_ , he had told the young boy, _contact this number_. Harry read over the number once more, then reread the invitation.

_Dean Crawford & Michelle Unwin_

_Sixth of August 2015_

Well, that was several months away, Harry thought. The invitation was most likely a kind gesture from Michelle, though he was honestly surprised she’d invited him, the circumstances being as they were. Or, perhaps it was the boy’s doing. Nonetheless, he would attend. Committing the date to memory as well as writing it down in his calendar, Harry placed the invitation aside and thought little more of it.

When the months neared August, Harry ordered a plane ticket. He remembered the family living in England, but the invitation gave the location of an island off the coast of mainland Greece, called Kalokairi. The island could not be reached by plane, so Harry also arranged a ferry ride. He wondered, for a moment, why the family had moved so far away, but was then interrupted by Merlin’s voice in his ear, briefing him on the next target.

One week before the wedding, Harry finished packing, and reminded Merlon he would be away for the following fourteen days. Merlin told him to enjoy his vacation. Harry hadn’t bothered to explain the details.

~~~

One week before the wedding, Eggsy lay in bed, trying not to cuss aloud, for the sake of his younger sister, Daisy who lay asleep in the next room. He’d exhausted each and everyone one of his ideas, and had only found himself worse off for each effort he made. He’d tried to ruin the cake, he’d tried to tell all the guests the wedding was called off, hell, he’d tried hiding the rings, and had become Dean’s personal punching bag. Eggsy wasn’t one to feel hopeless, but the letter he’d sent was his very last hope. In one week’s time, either his mum would be wedded off to that imbecile, or not, and he just wouldn’t know ‘till then. _Fuck that_ , Eggsy thought, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a future where his mum and Daisy could be safe and comfortable. 

 


	2. S.O.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eggsy, why was I invited to this wedding?” Harry asked, coming to a stop. Eggsy turned, eyes darting back and forth.  
> “The letter you got in the mail, it had numbers on it instead of your name, yeah?”  
> “That’s right,” Harry replied.  
> “Look, I’ll tell you, but not here. This way.”

The ferry Harry planned to take to the island was late, and the boat wouldn’t return for another six hours. _Damn_ , he thought, looking around for other boats docked at the harbour. There were few in sight, but fortunately, as he was stepping away from the dock, a man on a small schooner caught his eye.  
“Where are yeh headed?” The man shouted to him, walking towards the bow of ship. As he moved closer, Harry could see he wore tan shorts and a button-up shirt, left undone.  
“Kalokairi. It seems the ferry I was to ride has been delayed for some time.” Harry replied loudly, stepping towards the ship. Hopefully, he’d be welcomed aboard, and the man would be headed to the island some time soon, but that was a slim chance.  
“Kalokairi yeh say? Well, I suppose yer lucky. It’s on the way.” _A slim chance_ , thought Harry, but it seemed all was in his favour. “Come aboard!” The man yelled.  
Once aboard the schooner, Harry told Rick, the captain, of the wedding. An old friend’s remarriage, he explained. Rick gave his congratulations, and then they changed the conversation to talk of ships and work and Rick’s family, which was very large and, as Harry learned, never really stayed on land for much time. At one point, the ship was caught in a strong gust of wind, and Harry quickly assisted Rick with the sails and rigging.  
“You’ve done this before, haven’t yeh?” Rick asked over the hush of the waves.  
“Once or twice,” Harry remarked, small smile pulling at his lips. One Kingsman mission, many years ago, had required the knowledge of sailing, and it seemed Harry hadn’t quite forgotten what he’d learned.  
The voyage lasted ten more minutes and ended at a small dock surrounded by translucent turquoise water. Harry thanked Rick and climbed off the boat, hoping to find a sign with directions to the closest hotel. Instead, at the end of the dock he was greeted by a tan young man in swim trunks and a loose short-sleeve button-up. Around his neck was a gold chain, and hanging from it was the Kingsman medal Harry had given Michelle after her husband’s death. This young man must be her son, Eggsy.  
“Welcome to Kalokairi. You here for the wedding?” Eggsy asked, eyeing Harry’s well tailored, and somewhat out of place suit.  
“Yes, I am. Would you happen to know of any hotels in the area?”  
“Yeah, ‘course. Follow me.” As they walked together along the path Harry learned that Eggsy’s mother ran one of the hotels on the island. She had moved to the island shortly after Eggsy’s dad died, wanting to get away from London and all the memories she had. He hoped she’d found happiness here.  
“You must be excited for the wedding then,” Harry said, following Eggsy up the stone steps.  
“Ha, try again guv.” Eggsy replied with a bitter laugh. Ah, it must have been Eggsy then who sent the wedding invitation. Why else include that six digit number? This wedding must be placing him in some sort of danger.  
“Eggsy, why was I invited to this wedding?” Harry asked, coming to a stop. Eggsy turned, eyes darting back and forth.  
“The letter you got in the mail, it had numbers on it instead of your name, yeah?”  
“That’s right,” Harry replied.  
“Look, I’ll tell you, but not here. This way.” He led Harry through two wooden doors and quickly shut both behind them.  
“The old goat house,” Eggsy explained at Harry’s glance around the room, which was filled with baskets of hay and old odds and ends.  
“Alright, up you go,” said Eggsy, pointing to a nearby ladder. “I’ll explain up there.” Harry opened the hatch door to find a similarly clutter space with an inflatable mattress pushed against a nearby wall. Though he’d certainly had worse accommodations, Harry half hoped this wouldn’t be where he’d be spending the night.  
“Hope this’ll be alright. The rest of the hotel’s filled up,” Eggsy said as joined him.  
“Certainly.” Harry replied. He might not even be staying long if there wasn’t an imminent crisis. “Now, please explain why I’ve come all this way if not for your mother’s wedding.”  
“It is about my mum’s wedding⎯⎯” Eggsy began, then took a deep breath. “I don’t know exactly who you are, but my mum’s in trouble. She’s gonna marry this bloke Dean, but he’s no good. I’ve everything to stop ‘er, but she won’t listen. I figured this medal was my last shot. And you’re here, aren’t you? No use in going back now that you’ve made it here. Those numbers must mean something to you if you came all this way.” Eggsy paused. “Not to be rude, but who are you?”  
“My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal.” Harry smiled at the memory of meeting a much younger Eggsy all those years ago.  
“So you can help then?” Eggsy asked, eyes hopeful.  
“Well⎯⎯” Harry began, not quite sure crashing a wedding was in his job description. A yell from outside interrupted him.  
“Eggsy! Babe, where are you?”  
“Shit, that’ll be my mum,” said Eggsy. “Please, stay. I really need your help. And if anyone asks, just don’t tell ‘em it was me who invited you.” With that Eggsy handed him the plywood that rested against the shutters, climbed out the window, and hopped down to the ground. Harry watched as Eggsy jogged over to his mum, giving her a surprise peck on the cheek once he caught up with her. It was only once she turned to smile back at Eggsy that Harry noticed the bruise on her face. _It seems I'll be staying after all_ , Harry thought, as he closed the shutters and placed the plywood back over the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
